Farewell Adeus
by Luna Pankiston
Summary: Minha primeira song-fic com a letra de uma música linda do Avantasia. Traduzida por Delfus Bleddincutt. Não, não é uma história de amor.


**Farewell**

**(Adeus)**

_Por Luna Pankiston_

* * *

Days had come, winters had gone,

and we gamboled like siblings in Paradise.

**Dias vieram, invernos se foram...**

I was your knight, holding you tight

as a brother when I saw your crying eyes.

Eu era seu cavaleiro, segurando-a firmemente e com força

**Como um irmão quando vi seus olhos chorando**

Time went by and we had to say goodbye.

O tempo passou e tivemos que dizer adeus

- Harry, prometa-me que mandará corujas, me escreverá... que não irá sumir novamente!

- Se você me prometer que fugirá sempre que ouvir trotes de cavalos... eles estão atrás de você também...

- Eu o farei. – ela disse beijando de leve a bochecha dele – mas me escreva ou ficarei muito preocupada.

Ele se foi. Ginny ficou olhando ao horizonte esperando-o desaparecer. Seus destinos os estavam afastando cada vez mais. Enquanto uma guerra estava sendo travada entre bruxos e trouxas. Estes, mortos, iam para o inferno condenado pela Santa Igreja Católica e os bruxos para a fogueira. As almas sobreviventes vagavam solitárias pelas florestas, sonhando com um fim feliz. Ela não pôde deixar de chorar quando saiu correndo, pois vira os cavaleiros chegando.

Staring up to the clouds above

Children - so little and sad.

**Olhando para cima para as nuvens ao alto**

**Crianças – tão pequenas e tristes**

Hoping the saints could help one day

Lead us together again.

**Rezando para que os santos pudessem ajudar um dia**

**Nos unir de novo**

Holding the key to the alley of dreams

still in hands...

**Segurando a chave para o sótão dos sonhos**

**Ainda em mãos...**

Harry não conseguia conter o choro. As pequenas ruas sendo devastadas à procura de algum considerado maldito e mal sabiam eles que havia um sob aquele cavalo. Seguiu correndo ao seu general quando viu chegar da floresta uma carroça repleta de hereges. Ele sentiu saudades de sua pequena irmã, a única sobrevivente da Família Weasley.

- De onde eles vêm? – perguntou ao capitão, apontando para a carroça.

- Da floresta ao lado norte.

- E onde ficarão detidos?

- No inferno.

Harry saiu correndo da sala de seu superior e cruzou a cidade miserável. Crianças e doentes jogados à rua, imploravam para serem mortos na fogueira pois não suportavam mais sua vida mórbida e sórdida. Seguindo as estruturas do castelo principal, desceu as escadas para as masmorras, de onde provinham gritos e lamentos.

Time telling me to say farewell

**Tempo me dizendo para dizer adeus**

but I knew that I would fight hell

**mas eu sabia que poderia lutar com o inferno**

and I knew: We will

**e eu sabia: nós vamos**

go for another time we can see,

**vá para outro tempo, podemos ver**

for another time we'll be free,

**um outro tempo seremos livres**

for no more farewell.

**Para não mais dizer adeus.**

****

Ginny chorava e se debatia enquanto homens muito fortes a carregavam para uma carroça. Haviam muitos trouxas lá dentro, que estavam sendo confundidos. Bruxos, pareciam haver poucos. Lamentou a estupidez do homem e a ignorância dos plebeus. Porque seguir um Deus que os levava à forca? Porque correr atrás do céu se seu destino eram as chamas das fogueiras?

Foi deixada sozinha em uma cela fria. Ela gritou e chorou. Onde andaria Harry? Será que nunca mais o veria?

- Minha irmã! – ela ouviu alguém se aproximar. Era ele. Sorriu e segurou suas mãos por detrás das barras.

- Harry, querido... não deixem que saibam disso. Temia não poder mais te ver. Mas sempre soube que era esse meu destino. Perdoe-me. Prometi fugir, mas não fui eficiente.

Stepbrother tell me where have you been

**Meio-irmão diga-me onde esteve**

when they brought me to this godforsaken place.

**Quando eles me trouxeram para este lugar amaldiçoado por Deus**

Sign of the cross - they took me away

**Sinal da cruz – eles me levaram embora**

for healing with herbs by the way of grace.

**Por curar com ervas, pela graça e bondade**

Now I wait for the day to feed the flames.

**Agora eu espero pelo dia para alimentar as chamas...**

****

- Você não vai morrer, acredite em mim!

- Não prometa nem diga coisas que não poderá cumprir. Os amaldiçoados crêem que não sou digna da vida...

- Mas sabe que é...

- Não me deixe sozinha, nunca mais!

- Foi o maior erro da minha vida.

Ele foi chamado pelo comandante. E como dissera, o destino encarregou-se de deixa-la sozinha novamente. Esse foi o estopim de sua maldição.

- Quando serão queimados? – perguntou.

- Quando amanhecer.

- Não há nada que posso fazer?

- Você chegou perto demais de uma amaldiçoada, Potter. Vamos à Igreja receber a água benta. Desse modo não será privado da porta dos céus.

I have been caught in a cage of despair.

**Eu fui pego numa gaiola de desespero**

My heart as a monk's cell so empty and bare.

**Meu coração como uma cela, tão vazio e desprotegido**

But no holy water can make me

forget you again...

**Mas nenhuma água benta pode me fazer te esquecer de novo...**

Time telling me to say farewell

**Tempo me dizendo para dizer adeus**

but I knew that I would fight hell

**mas eu sabia que poderia lutar com o inferno**

and I knew: We will

**e eu sabia: nós vamos**

go for another time we can see,

**vá para outro tempo, podemos ver**

for another time we'll be free,

**um outro tempo seremos livres**

for no more farewell.

**Para não mais dizer adeus.**

****

Ao amanhecer a fogueira foi acesa. Harry tentou fugir da visão que poderia ter, mas seu posto social o impediu. Os cavaleiros tinham que estar presentes. Ele chorou a noite toda e se amaldiçoou por não poder fazer nada por ela.

Todos foram levados, um a um, para que seus corpos fossem lambidos pelas chamas. Mas ela não apareceu. Um breve sorriso atravessou seu rosto e pensou no melhor. Ela havia fugido. Voltou feliz para sua humilde casa, pensando em revê-la assim que cruzasse a floresta.

Não pôde ver o comboio de corpos gelados que passava atrás da Igreja. Alguns hereges se mataram para não fazerem familiares sofrerem. Ginny foi um deles.

No farewell could be the last one.

**Nenhum adeus poderia ser o último**

If you long to meet again...

**Se você realmente espera para encontrar de novo...**

* * *

_Música: Farewell – Avantasia_

_Tradução: **Delfus Bleedincutt**_


End file.
